Book
Book is a female contestant on Battle for Dream Island Again. At the beginning of season 1, her name was Dictionary and she was one of the 30 recommended characters that had a chance of joining Battle for Dream Island in Reveal Novum. However, she only earned 8 votes and was ineligible to join. In the voting for characters to participate in Battle for Dream Island Again, she earned 296 votes, which was not enough to participate at the beginning but because of absentees she made it through. She also freezes anybody that says "well-read" in front of her because she hates being called "well-read", and because she's a book. Coverage Battle for Dream Island In The Reveal, Book appears as a Recommended Character and it is revealed to be one out of 30 selected recommended characters had a chance to join the competition. In Reveal Novum, Book obtains only eight votes and cannot join BFDI. Shocked, she explains that her definition of "dictionary" (which is her original name) states that she is the one that wins Dream Island. The Speaker denies it and Book is flung away to the Locker of Losers. Battle for Dream Island Again In Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, When the results are shown, Book finds out she did not make it, even as the top of people who did not get in with 295 votes for her. However, because of the absence of Leafy, Flower and Bubble, she makes it along with Puffball and Yellow Face with 291 and 292 votes respectively. When requested that they split into two teams Book joins the left team. An altercation ensues between Donut and Pencil after discovering that the left team is smaller than the right leading to Book joining the right team and remains on the team. Her team wins the challenge with little effort. In Get Digging, While Book is riding on Puffball with Ice Cube, Gelatin and Spongy, Gelatin pushes her off, along with Ice Cube and Spongy. They fall into the Evil forest, and were chased by Evil Leafy. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, In Zeeky Boogy Doog, In Get in the Van, Book is one of the members of Team No-Name to switch teams. She recommends to call the team 'Freedom' but Pencil says it sounds like "free-dumb" and that they are not dumb, and instead suggested the name FreeSmart. In the FreeSmart van, during the ride to Yoyle Mountain, Book slaps Match stating that they passed a library and if they pass a matchstick factory, Match could slap Book. In No More Snow, In It's a Monster, In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Voting History Trivia *Book's original name is Dictionary. Her name is changed to Book in season 2, although it is never explained why. *Because Book is a dictionary, the contents of herself are (oddly enough) BFDI-related definitions, such as: **Clock: Used to tell the time.﻿ Clocks likes to think that watches are wannabes but how do they not know it's the other way around? **Cloudy: Is white when happy, a raincloud when sad and a thundercloud when angry. This guy has some serious mood swings! **Coiny: Likes to slap Firey. But what I don't get is how he slaps fire. Won't your hand just go right through? Whatever. **David: A dumb stick figure who is supposedly is "pure evil" **Dictionary (Book): The one who will win Dream Island. **Dora: A weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously. Who can understand that hideous thing? **Eggy: Cracks too easily. Notice Eggy has no whites or yolks in her. **Eraser: Thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything because bits of him come right off. **Evil Leafy: Leafy wannabe. What a loser. **Fanny: Uses blades to chop wind to create an uneven air flow. Not very comfortable. **Firey: Firey is fiery. Notice how they are spelled differently. **Flower: The only contestant to be in the TLC for 16 months... so far. **Fries: Eats fries. See fries. **Golf Ball: is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. **Grassy: is very good at camouflaging. Also contains many chrolophyllic molecules. **Ice cube: can shatter. *Book also had a chance of joining Inanimate Insanity, but once again failed to join. *Book is not originally eligible for participation in Battle for Dream Island Again, but with Leafy, Bubble and Flower absent, she was able to participate. *Book hates being called well-read, as shown in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book has a kill count of 1. She kills Tennis Ball in Zeeky Boogy Doog. *Book, along with Ice Cube have been terrorized twice by Evil Leafy. *Book is the only contestant with arms to be chased by Evil Leafy. *Book is possibly a journal, HPRC User Manual, or an HPHPRCC Manual. **At the cutscenes at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Oh, I know! I'll look through my journal entries! After all, I am a journal, So, let's see...five minutes ago, I..." ***Also at BFDIA 5b, she says, "Maybe it can! I am an HPRC User Manual, so i can look it up, Let's see... According to me, the HPRC is very durable!" **In "It's a Monster", she says, "Well, I'm an HPHPRCC User Manual so maybe I can look it up to fix this". ***The manual was written on 957,406,773 B.C., and was printed in Yoyleland, and is edition 6,493,407,399,345,703,452,119,694,728. *So far Book has claimed to be a dictionary, a journal, and a HPRC/HPHPRCC user manual. *Book is the only contestant with limbs who is not supposed to be in BFDIA (since Puffball and Yellow Face are limbless) but is let on due to Flower, Leafy, and Bubble not being present. Gallery Dictionary.PNG Dictionary.png Dictionarydef.png Book 10.png|The old look of Book. Dictionary 2.png Book 3.png Book 2.png BookWorried.png Book 5.png Book 6.png Book 7.png Book 8.png Book11.png Book10.png Book9.png Book 20.png Book 19.png Book 18.png Book 17.png Book 16.png Book 15.png Book 14.png Book 13.png Book 12.png Book 11.png Book Icon.png Book 15.png ICY AND BOOK!.jpg|Book and Ice Cube Book in the van.PNG book.PNG|Book in the BFDIA game "5b" Image.danceparty.jpg|Book arrives in TCOA wiki wiinneerr.jpg|Book Freezing Firey Lol.jpg Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 2.49.57 PM.png|"Dream Island?" Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Book in BFDI's third anniversary. Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG|Book, along with Ruby, is running away from Evil Leafy Book Jump.png|Book's jump from the game BFDIA 5b Book Dead.png|Book dying in the game BFDIA 5b bookpng.png|the dictionary stand in elimination the Reveal Novum Bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|GET escape book go go in evil leafy hoorayforbook.png Screen Shot 2014-07-01 at 11.59.55 AM.png|gray book in 20,000 sub video Dictionarytitle.png|Book's joining audition for season 1 ﻿ Category:Recommended Characters Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:One Time Contestants Category:Voiced by Michael Huang Category:FreeSmart Category:Contestants Category:Pencil's Alliance Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Book Category:Blue Category:Green Category:Arms and Legs Category:Alliances Category:Appeared on BFDIA 5b